


Into the Woods

by fightableomo



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Dd/lb, Desperation, Desperation Play, MD/LB, Multi, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scat, Sickfic, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Michael decides to take his found family of his boyfriend, his boytoy, and his boytoy's girlfriend out on vacation. It'll be the perfect place to play around, have little time, and maybe grow as people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i figure people read fics the same way i do, where if you're starved for fics, you read stuff like this and hope it's well written while scanning past the stuff you don't like. and i know y'all don't want JUST character development, so i promise each chapter will have SOMETHING kinky in it. 
> 
> you do NOT need to know anything about these OC's ahead of time. if you want to know, i have a few other fics about the and plenty of ideas. so ask if you're so inclined.

To be fair to Michael, he was very good at planning. He wanted to go on vacation, so he cleared his schedule, checked everyone else’s calendars, made reservations to rent a log cabin, and made an itinerary for the whole week. It was going to be perfect. The only thing he forgot was to actually talk to the people he planned on taking with him. 

He did check the night before they left though. He walked to the living room where Jay sat, idly scrolling on her phone as Kigh pressed into her side, playing some game on the too large television. “Are you two packed for tomorrow?”

Jay looked up at him, eyebrow cocked, “I guess? I’m not doing anything tomorrow.”

He rolled his eyes, “Great. Well Alex is recording, do you know if he’s ready?”

“Ready for what, Michael?”

He huffed, “For our trip? I mean, we have to drive all day tomorrow, but we’ll get to the cabin in the evening.”

Kigh looked up from his game, casting his big eyes at Michael, “Where are we going?”

He gave another irritated huff, “Come on, guys, I told you about this weeks ago. How come none of you can remember the shit I tell you?’

Jay glanced at Kigh, he returned the look, letting her speak, “You never told us anything. But it’s fine. What do we need to pack for?”

He crossed his arms, now defensive and pouty as he felt ignored, “I’m positive I told you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“That’s not what I asked, Michael. What do we need to pack for? Where are we going?”

He remained stubbornly silent for a moment before sighing, “The woods in Idaho.”

Jay hummed, “I would have preferred to go to the beach if we were going on a family vacation.”

That just prompted a glare, “Why didn’t you say so when I was planning this two weeks ago?”

She frowned, “Watch your tone, Mikey. And I would have if I had known we were going on a trip. But, it’s fine. We’re only a few hours away, we can go to the beach some other day.”

He didn’t resist the nickname, but still pouted, “There’s a hot tub too. And a lake. So bring your swimsuit.”

She nodded, “Okay, thank you. Do we have enough diapers for everyone?”

He gave a nod, “I made sure to check. We have enough for both Kigh and Alexander, and I made sure to order some swim diapers as well. They’ll arrive later today.” 

She nodded, “Sounds like you did your homework.”

“I know. I want this, Jay. And I'm making sure none of you ruin this.” 

“No ones ruining it, hon. Look, Kigh and I will go pack right now.” She stood and grabbed his arm, “Let's go, baby boy, before Michael gets any fussier.” 

Kigh stood easily enough and followed Jay out of the room.

The next morning found the small found family gathered around Michael’s black jeep as he and Jay piled luggage into the back of the car. There was a bit more than what was considered normal for a week trip, but they included padding, toys, bottle, and two wardrobes for Kigh and Alexander should they need them. 

Speaking of the two little boys, it had been decided that the day’s car ride would serve as a transition to get ready to be pampered little boys for a whole week. 

Kigh easily fell into the role as he was normally in that headspace. He had nothing else to do all day and he didn’t mind the attention. So, he stood to the side, wide eyed and holding is stuffed hippo as bags were put into the trunk. 

Alexander, on the other hand, was restless. His hands found no permanent home, often tugging at the hem of his shirt as if to hide the unnoticeable bulge of a simple pull up they agreed upon for the ride lest they stop in public. He then went to tug at his bangs and move his sunglasses from the top of his head to over his sunglasses, then back, then fixing his hair and back to his shirt. 

Michael must have noticed this and as soon as the last pack was packed, he walked over to the petite man and took his hands, kissing the knuckles, “We’ve got an antsy baby over here. What’s up, bug?”

Alexander lit up and looked away, but just like his hands, his eyes found no purchase, choosing rather to constantly shift. “Nothin’”

That answer wouldn’t do, “I can’t help you if I don’t know. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.”

He shrugged before moving closer and pressing his face to Michael’s chest. “It’s been a while… and I don’t know if I want to be outside.”

Michael cooed and kissed the top of his head, having to just swivel his head on his neck as Alexander tucked neatly under his chin. “You’ll be fine. And if you aren’t Mommy and I brough big boy clothes for you. But you’ll be fine. I promise. Okay?”

He nodded stiffly but didn’t respond. 

“Okay baby, let’s get you buckled in.” He pulled away from his partner and took his hand, leading him to the side door. He let him get in, but as he went to buckle himself, he shooed away his hands and buckled him for him. 

He did the same with Kigh as Jay got into the passenger seat. With both boys buckled in, he got to the driver's seat and started to drive off. 

 

Every two hours, nearly on the clock, they stopped for everyone to use the bathroom if they needed and get a snack. It was a near ten hour trip, so stops were appreciated. Still, the breaks weren’t frequent enough.

Michael already hated driving as it was. He hated other people driving just as much if not more. Being on the road made him antsy as he was usually very active, and the closed space made it that much worse, mixed with the anxiety of constant threats passing at highspeeds, he hated driving. 

He’d much prefer to drive than passively worry while someone else did. Still, after six and a half hours, it was wearing on him. His accelerations and breaks were too jumpy, as were his turns now. The constant turning of the wheel around one bend was enough jerky driving to set off. 

So, as they pulled into their third rest stop, she moved to take the driver’s seat for herself.

As Jay got out of the car, she made sure to reach over and press the lock button on the inside of the passenger side door. As she shut the not locked door, she looked to Michael, “I can fill the car, why don’t you stretch and go inside. I’ll meet you there.”

Michael nodded as Jay came around the Jeep to the side closest to the pump. He Started to walk away, but Jay stopped him.

“Car’s locked, leave the keyes with me.”

Had he not been so antsy with pent up energy, maybe he would have hesitated and just unlocked the door. But as it was, he just handed over his minimalistic key chain and left to stretch before following Kigh and Alexander into the gas station.

With the boys gone, Jay filled up the gas before getting into the driver’s seat. It would have been nice to go into the station as well, but with the time it required to fill the tank, she wouldn’t have enough time to go in without yielding the driver’s seat to Michael.

Instead she got into the driver’s seat and started adjusting the mirrors and seat before the three men reappeared.

Just as she got the seat in order, Michael came out and opened the door, frowning. “I’m driving, Jay, get out.”

The ash blond gave him a coy smile, “But you’re not the one in front of the steering wheel.”

Her pedantic ways just served to deepen his frown, “Jay, move. If you don’t, you know I’ll move you.”

Still, she smirked up at him, “Go ahead. If you do, you’ll just get a spanking.”

“Jay,” A certain amount of warning seeped into his level voice. He wasn’t playing these games. And he could make that choice, as her much smaller form could only do anything if he allowed it on some level.

Her smirk dropped a bit, “I’m not giving you the key Michael. And you can’t take it from me unless you want to get a fistfull of boob,” She hadn’t tucked the key into her bra, but it wasn’t a terrible leap in logic to assume she had, as she had with other things she wanted to keep from the gay man.

He pulled a slightly grossed out face, “Please Jay, you know I can’t let you drive.”

“I know. I’d love to let your drive more, but you need a break. You’re too tense, and I think you’re getting drowsy. Drowsy driving is never okay, Michael.”

“I’m fine. I’ll go grab a coffee or something.”

She shook her head, “Just let me drive for a bit. It’ll ease my mind.”

“But what about my state of mind?”

Jay hummed softly, “Well, what if I give you something else to be anxious about?”

A whine sounded from the back of his throat, “I don’t WANT to be anxious. That’s why I want to drive.”

“I know, honey. But you don’t get that privilege if it’s costing your health. Here. I have an idea.”

She finally got out of the car and grabbed Michael’s hand. She dragged him into the store and Kigh and Alexander came out, shooting them an odd look. 

Michael frowned the entire time he was being dragged around by a petite woman, but didn’t ever stop her. Not until she let go of his hand to pull out two large bottles of soda. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm. “Those are awful for you.”

“I know. All that corn syrup and caffeine and sugar? Terrible. And you’re going to drink these both. If you don’t drink at least one, you’re going to get a spanking, and whatever you don’t finish will be givin to the boys. Can you imagine, them all jittery and restless when we get to the cabin?”

“Jay, no.”

She pulled her arm gently away from his grasp and started towards the front counter. “Just imagine, all the sugar and corn syrup, clogging up their organs.”

He followed after her, “Jay, please.” 

“It’ll be your job to stop them from crashing later from a sugar rush. Will that keep you from whining about my driving?”

He sighed, “I don’t want to drink that, and I don’t want you to drive.”

She shrugged and payed for the two bottles, handing over her card to the clerk, “Well that’s just being a malcontent. If you don’t want to make a choice, I’ll make it for you.”

Another whine escaped his throat, “Jay,”

“MIchael.” She grabbed his hand again and lead him out to the car, where Kigh and Alexander were already buckled in. 

She let go of his hand as she got into the driver’s seat, Michael doing nothing to really stop her.

Begrudgingly, he got into the passenger’s seat, absolutely prepared to back seat drive. 

The shorter blond woman handed over the first bottle, “Drink. And everytime you complain, you’re going to take another sip. Got it?”

He sighed and nodded. “I’m going to need to piss in a few hours. When we stop again, I get to drive.” If anything, the caffeine would be good at filling his bladder and making them stop sooner.

Jay shrugged, “Okay. I think I can make it in one shot.”

“That’s four hours,”

“I know.”

“You’re legally required to stop every two hours.”

She shrugged again as she pulled out of the lot, “I think that’s just a recommendation. No one’s going to reinforce that anyway.”

“I will. I don’t want to wet myself in my own car.”

“Well that’s not my problem, now is it. Now drink,” she gestured to the bottle, and obediently, the green eyed boy lifted the bottle to his lips. 

Once he swallowed, he set it down, “You didn’t use the restroom back there, did you?”

She shook her head, “No I didn’t. I could have if you weren’t such a whiner.”

“Will we stop if you need to pee?”

“I’ll just go at the cabin, Mikey.”

“Michael,” he corrected her as she tried to use his nickname, “I hope you don’t plan on speeding.”

She didn’t respond to his concern, only gestured again, “Another sip, honey.”

He frowned, but sipped as commanded. “Don’t pee in my car Jay.”

She hummed, “It wouldn’t be the first time that happened, now would it?” She glanced pointedly in the rear view mirror to give the two in the back seat an amused look. 

Both blushed slightly, with Alexander looking out the window, pretending not to hear the comment, and with Kigh sinking guiltily in his seat. 

The next few hours weren’t terrible, but Michael was forced to drink more and more as he complained more and more. Part of him wanted to be forced to drink. Jay was right, it kept his mind off her driving, and more on his growing need to piss as well as worrying about giving Alexander or Kigh any of the drink. 

Plus, it brought out that petulant side of him. Normally, he was calm and positive, only getting pouty when he didn’t get his way on things that mattered, and most of the time that was just for show. But, he still had a much older brat inside him that begged to be put down so he could act up. 

And that’s what he did. As they turned onto the dirt road leading up into the mountains to their rented cabin, he started whining in earnest. His bladder had been at capacity for a while, but the uneven, bumpy road only served to spike his anxiety and jostle his bursting bladder. 

He planted a hand down between his legs, palm on the leather seat as he pressed his groin into his arm. “Jay, I need to pee. Can you stop for thirty seconds?”

“No, Michael, I cannot.”

He frowned as he addressed her with his adult name, but didn’t correct her. Instead, he whined louder, “Jaaaay. Why noooooot?”

“The instructions aren’t as easy as you think, and I don’t want to get lost. We need to keep an eye out for a tree with a four nailed into it.”

He huffed, “I don’t want to. I need to piss.” 

“I do to, Michael—” He cut her off that time. 

“Mike.”

She sighed softly, “Mike. But I’m not whining about it. And I’m sure the boys need to potty too, or are already wet.” She glanced in the rear view mirror to gauge the boys’ reactions. Kigh was napping, and Alexander was flushed, indicating he might have wet his pullup. 

He huffed again, “Well I am. I want you to stop. There’s no one on the road, just let me pee.”

“No.” The car came across the tree with a four on it and turned left. They were the last cabin alone the dirt road. There were two other houses, but they were well far enough apart. “We’re thirty seconds from getting to the house. You can pee there.”

Michael groaned, “I can’t hold it that much longer.” 

“Yes you can. You just don’t want to.”

“No, I want to!”

“Then hold it.” 

He scowled and slunk in his seat, only for the pressure against his groin to let up and a leak to escape him. He sat up, reapplying the pressure that kept the levee closed. 

It’d be so easy to let go right then and there. But, Jay was right. He wanted to make it to the toilet. Or at least out of the car. It’d be harder to clean up the car, and he felt an early accident would detract too much from the opportunity for the boys to be little. So, he held it.

He was tempted to whine again, but looked over to Jay and noticed she wasn’t lying. She too had to piss, just as badly as him. She shook one of her legs, the other occupied with driving. Her fingers tapped on the steering wheel, likely itching to grasp her own crotch. She bit her lip as she scanned the row of cabins with furrowed brows. Soon enough they reached the house and they parked. 

Both he and Jay were too quick in unfastening the seatbelts and getting out. As he stood, that much more weight bore down on his strained, abdomen muscles, causing his knees to falter as he felt more drops just barely escape the tip of his dick. 

Sucking in a sharp breath, he ran to the door to find the key box and get in. 

He managed to unlock the door and looked back. Jay’s hips swung side to side as she stepped back and forth while helping the two goys get out of the car. Alexander looked completely little now, rosy cheeked and likely wet. Kigh, well he just looked sleepy. 

As soon as both were out of the car and stretching, the woman’s hands darted between her thighs for a moment before she composed herself enough to herd them inside. 

Michael didn’t consider helping and instead went inside, leaving the front door wide open as he darted to the bathroom. It was easy enough to find as all the doors were open. 

He locked the door, and still feeling a bit bratty, decided the toilet was just too far away. So, he turned ninety degrees from the door, inched his skinny jeans off his hips and took aim in the sink. It was gross, and had he been feeling more mature, he wouldn’t have done it. But he did. He peed in the sink, letting out an exaggerated moan as he did. 

Jay likely had stepped inside and had singled out the closest bathroom; the one he was in. NAd he wanted her to know just how good it felt to piss. To finally just let go after four hours of holding it, and nearly two bottles of soda. Piss gushed from him like a fountain for quite some time as he continued to make a show of how good it was. 

In the meantime, Jay was squirming on the spot, a hand pressed into her crotch. Alexander, pretty little, ignored her and went to explore the big cabin. Kigh, rubbing his eyes, put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a bathroom upstairs.”

She groaned, “I don’t think I can walk up the stairs, honey.”

He nodded, “Hold on.” He stepped away from her, ignoring the pleased sounds coming from the closed off bathroom. He ran out to the car and came back with an empty gatorade bottle, offering it to his partner. 

She took it hesitantly from him, and with a blush staining her cheeks sighed. “Thanks.”

With the wide lipped bottle in hand, she hobbled to the kitchen and ducked behind the counter. With one hand she managed to unclasp her slacks and wiggle them down with her panties. A spurt of hot piss escaped her as she had to shuffle around her hand and open her legs a bit. 

Still, she got them down without too much damage. And soon enough, she was squatting down, holding the bottle under her. 

It took almost no prompting to get the heavy stream going. Her tired muscles collapsed and the force of the water pushed everything out too quickly. At first, her aim was off, allowing the first bit of the stream hit her hand, to which she recoiled and adjusted. The bottle did a pretty good job at catching her stream of urine, though rivulets streamed down the sides every so often, rewarming her fingertips as the top of her hand cooled. 

Though, as is the way of people without penises, the stream shifted. As the pressure behind the piss weakened, the jet too, weakened, drifting it’s direction lazily to dribble onto the floor as well as onto her panties and hand again. To make matters worse, the tilted bottle spilled over, splashing a bit onto the wood flooring and of course, back onto her. 

She gave a frustrated sigh, but didn’t move to fix anything. She just drew her hand away after placing the bottle on the ground and continue to pee. As the stream died off, the last remnants of pee clung to her thighs only to trickle down. 

With her legs, hands and panties damp, Jay stood up from her relative privacy of the kitchen counter, and righted her wet clothes. She could shower in a minute. 

In the meantime, she went to wash her hands and look for something to try and clean up with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the first half when i was insanely depressed and now i'm very happy, so. the pov character interactions kind of go from tense to more relaxed and caring. we'll say it's the alcohol b/c the character does say it makes her happier and more relaxed. so. 
> 
> most of the messing is the second half, you can skip it.

Jay poked around the kitchen cabinets for a bit, looking for anything to wipe up the piss splattered on the floor. 

Kigh came over to the kitchen, but stayed on the other side of the table, “Are you mad?”

She let out a sigh, “Yes. But no one’s in trouble.”

“Okay.” That was a good enough answer for him. He stayed and watched as Jay eventually found a roll of paper towels left among the few spices and nonperishables left by previous renters or the owner of the cabin. She pulled it out and went to clean up the wetness. The area would have to be sanitized, but she could do that in a bit. First was getting a shower and a change of clothes. 

She looked to Kigh and forced a gentle smile, still trying to ignore the wetness in her pants. “Do you want to help Mommy bring bags in, or do you want to find where Alexander ran off to?”

He shrugged, “I can help.”

“Thank you baby, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head, “I want to help.”

That coaxed a more natural smile from her, “You’re such a sweet boy.”

As the two walked towards the front door, Michael stepped out of the bathroom. He had finished urinating and washing up quite a while ago, but decided to stay in the bathroom for added measure. And it seemed he got the result he was looking for if the stain on Jay’s slacks was anything to go off of. 

He smirked, “What happened, Jay?”

She ignored his question, “Kigh and I are going to grab bags from the car. Do you want to help?”

His smirk fell as his brattiness was ignored, “No.”

“That’s fine. Alexander is exploring, but I think he needs a change before he leaks.”

He hummed, and turned to find the boy. 

He walked up the stairs to the loft that overlooked the dining room and headed into the proper second floor. 

There, Alexander was in one of the bedrooms. He was sitting on the floor, peeking under the bed with the collar of his shirt in his mouth. 

He looked up as he heard footsteps and smiled. “Daddy!” 

Michael smiled, “What are you doing up here, bean?”

 

“Lookin’ for monsters,” he turned his body and held up his arms, signaling he wanted to be held up. The taller man obliged. 

He was used to lifting people, and at 6’1”, it was easy to pick up his slight, 5’8” boyfriend. He held him for a moment before settling onto the bed with Alexander laying on top of him, acting as a heat pad for his still sore tummy. Apparently, pissing wasn’t enough to ease the tension in his abdomen. 

“I promise there are no monsters inside the house.” 

The blond nodded before burying his face into his shoulder, “Think we’ll see one in the woods?”

Michael hummed, “Do you want to?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. Not now. I don’t want them comin’ near the house.”

“I promise they won’t. If you’re worried, we can do something to ward them off after dinner. Okay buddy?”

He nodded again and fell silent. He laid still for a bit but started to grow antsy soon enough. 

Michael, who had closed his eyes in the silence, frowned at the incessant movement. “What’s up, bug?”

Alex just whined a bit. 

Michael sighed a bit but propped himself up on his elbows to properly look at his little boy. “You have to tell daddy what’s wrong.”

He shrugged, “Tummy.”

He nodded, “Does it feel bubbly? I don’t know why Momma lets you eat food like that. It just makes my little boy sick.”

Alexander nodded a bit, a pout staining his lips. “‘M wet.”

Michaels sighed as he was reminded of the wet nappy. He knew he needed, but he was hoping he wouldn’t have to do any big work for a while. “Okay. Do you need to go potty again or do you just feel icky.”

“Both,” he slurred his ‘th’ as he stuck a finger in his mouth. 

“Do you want to try using a big boy potty?”

He shook his head after a moment of hesitation. 

“But your tummy feels icky, what if you need to make poopies.”

 

Alexander went still for a moment before mumbling his response, “Okay.” 

Michael pat his back gently before sitting up more, shifting Alexander off his chest. “Let’s go find a potty, then I’ll go see where mommy put the diapers.” 

The blonde nodded and stood off the bed, taking Michael’s hand and waiting to be lead around. 

And he was. It only took a moment to find the restroom up stairs and let Alexander in. Normally, Michael would accompany his little boy, but with his own tummy feeling icky from so much processed sugar, he wanted to skip hearing someone else release their tumultuous bowels. 

As he waited outside, Jay popped her head up from the stairs, “Michael, what do you need from the store for dinner?”

He turned and frowned at her, “I don’t want to cook dinner.”

Jay raised an eyebrow, “Do you want me to cook?” 

He shrugged, “I don’t think I’ll eat. You made both me and Alex sick with junk food. You and Kigh are probably full or at least don’t need the calories.”

Her brows hiked up even higher, “Pardon?”

He rolled his eyes, “I didn’t mean it like that, you’re being sensitive.” 

“You’re being a brat, Mike.”

“So what?”

Frowning, Jay made her way fully over to him and grabbed his chin. She looked him in the eye for a bit before speaking. “You’re drawing everyone else out of head space. You’re supposed to be daddy for this trip. And if you’re going to change roles, it throws everyone off. You need to shape up or we’re going to have a talk later.”

He pulled his head away from her grasp, “I’m allowed to do this.”

She sighed, “You are. But. We’re going to have a talk later, and there will be unintended consequences. If you aren’t big enough to think about other people right now, you can go be by yourself for a little bit.”

He looked away from her, “You can’t tell me what to do.” 

“No. I can’t.” She pat his cheek gently before turning and heading down stairs, “I’m going to put some things away then go to the store. Ask Alexander if he wants to go with mommy.”

As she disappeared down stairs and soon enough, Alexander stepped out of the bathroom.

Michael smiled softly at him, “Hey bud, mommy’s going to the store, do you want to go with her?”

He shrugged, “I like bein’ with you.” 

“I like being with you too. You can stay here. Let’s cuddle?” 

Alexander nodded and held his arms up, only to be lifted up and carried back to a bed moments later to cuddle. 

Meanwhile, Jay was downstairs, dressed in sweats with her wet hair pulled into a lazy ponytail. After getting a few bags put away, she grabbed the keys to the jeep. “Okay, looks like Alexander isn’t coming.” She held a hand out for Kigh to take, and he took it. 

They walked to the car and got in, Kigh opting to sit in the passenger seat with her. 

It took nearly thirty minutes to get to town and to the grocery store. Even then, it wasn’t a very large store. 

Jay grabbed a basket and sighed, “Let’s just get food for today and tomorrow. I don’t want to do a whole week’s worth of shopping.”

Kigh nodded and started walking down the aisle in front of her, “What are we having for dinner?”

“Not much, I think we’re all full on junk food. I thought it’d be fun and easy to use the fire pit outside, make banana boats, hot dogs, all that. But Michael’s already eaten junk food.”

Kigh nodded, “Maybe later this week.” 

She sighed and nodded, “You’re very patient and I love you for that.”

He smiled at her, “Love you too, Jay. I say we get basics first. Eggs, butter, some vegetables.”

“Yeah, let’s do grilled chicken today, maybe roast some asparagus and potatoes in the oven. We can do omelettes tomorrow, and sandwiches tomorrow? I think tomorrow we’re going on a hike or to the lake.” 

Kigh nodded, “That sounds fun. I’ll get vegetables, you get animal products?”

She nodded, “That sounds good. Thank you for helping.” 

With that, they separated to get the shopping done quickly. 

While they were apart, Jay grabbed a can of hard lemonade and went to the front to purchase it. Drinking half of it quickly, she resolved to sip it as she shopped, then throw it away once Kigh rejoined her. 

Soon enough, she was happily buzzed and they finished shopping. They headed out to the car, but before Jay could get into the driver’s seat, he stopped her. 

“I’m driving.”

She shook her head, “Michael will kill me for letting his precious little boy drive.”

“I’m not little, Jay. Besides, he’d kill you and me if I let you drive drunk again.”

His words quickly silenced the woman. She opened her mouth, but closed it, before trying again. “I’m not drunk. And what do you mean by ‘again’?”

He rolled his eyes, “Buzzed. Whatever. You’ve been buzzed most the day, right?” He reached over and took the keys from her hand. She didn’t fight him. 

She hummed, “I'm not drunk. I'm still fully in control of my faculties. I'm just happier.” She got into the passenger seat and pulled out her phone. 

Kigh sighed, “Okay.” He had a few more things he could say but decided none would really matter. He just started driving back. 

When they arrived back at the cabin up the dirt path, and went inside with groceries. Michael and Alexander were still upstairs, leaving the two to cook. 

Jay glanced at Kigh as he dug out a knife to butterfly the chicken. “You don't have to help, I can have it. You can be little if you want.” 

He hummed, “I don't mind. I feel like you'd be upset and stressed if I didn't. Besides, you're not great at cooking.” 

She scoffed, “I'm not terrible.” 

He grinned, “But I'm better.” 

“You are. Thank you.” 

The two fell silent for a few minutes as they prepared dinner. But Kigh spoke up a bit later. 

“I don't know if I'm okay being little when Michael isn't big. I kind of expect him to be nurturing, so seeing him be a beat just kind of kills it for me.”

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine. I like being with you as your partner not just as your little boy.” 

She nodded, “Well, I love you as a partner too.”

The two fell relatively quiet as they finished cooking. Once it was a few minutes away from being done, Jay called out to the two boys likely upstairs, “Mike, Alexander, dinner!” That would at least get them down stairs to set the table. 

 

Sure enough, the two came lazily down the natural wood stairs, Alexander rubbing his eyes with the collar of his shirt in his mouth instead of any proper pacifier. 

She gave a half hearted smile to them, “There are my boys. Do either of you need a change?”

 

Both shook their head, and she’d let it slide for a moment. “Okay, set the table please.”

Alexander nodded and stepped into the kitchen to find the drawer of silverware. 

Michael just whined, “I don’t know where anything is.”

“You could have been looking in the cabinets earlier. It’ll take just a few minutes to find plates.” 

He huffed but went to a cupboard and rifled around in it. He pulled out a couple of mismatched plates and frowned, “They don’t match.”

Jay hummed, “That’s part of the fun of going to a cabin. It’s boho and rustic.”

He whined and she rolled her gray eyes, “Can you run those under warm water first?”

He huffed but did as asked, helping Alexander run the cups and flatware under the warm water too. As he did, he squirmed, hips swaying from side to side. 

The running water proved to be too much for his apparent desperation. He dropped one of the mismatched glasses into the basin as his damn hands flew to his crotch.

It was too little too late as his crotch began to dampen with pee. His back was turned to most of the kitchen, at least hiding the puddle that climbed up the front of his heather grey leggings. But soon enough, the piss traveled down, soaking past his hand to his inner thighs as they were pressed together. 

Soon enough, the urine splashed against the wooden floor and trickled to a stop. 

Jay clicked her tongue and went to chastise the man gently for his uncharacteristic accident, she noticed a dark stain bloom across his bottom with a soft squelch. 

His leggings expanded slightly to fit the near liquid mess his bowls released. A few more wet farts escaped Michael’s likely clenched sphincter. The stench permeated the air, quickly overwhelming the smell of garlic, lemon and rosemary. 

The mess in his pants started to sag as he whined. Jay stepped over to him and placed a hand on his upper arm, “Okay, let’s go.” 

With little prompting, he waddled off with Jay towards the master bathroom on the bottom floor.

Kigh blushed from the tops of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He cleared his throat and turned away from the puddle and looked at Alexander, who was standing a bit stunned. “Let me finish dinner and I’ll clean up. Can you set the table?”

The blond nodded unsurely before going back to rinsing the dishes, stepping around the pale puddle left by his daddy. 

With in a couple of minutes, the table was set and dinner was served, though two of them were still away. Kigh went and cut up Alexander’s already small portion before going to clean up. 

He wiped up the piss with paper towels and sprayed down the hardwood with cleanser before wiping it up one last time. Washing his hands, he went and sat with Alexander, quietly eating dinner. 

Usually the two were jovial, but Alexander was more reserved when he felt little and Kigh was just the opposite. So, the two ate quietly, ears straining for any snippet of conversation coming from the master bath. 

⁂

Jay lead Michael to the bathroom just past the door way to the master bedroom. She left the door open as she did and started the tap. “Wait here just a second.”

Mikey gave no indication that he listened, but didn’t stop her from leaving to the foyer. 

 

Most of their bags remained in the entryway as no one really had time to put them away. She dug through the diaper bag and grabbed wipes as well as one of Kigh’s diapers as Alexander’s petite one’s would never fit Michael’s muscular body. 

She backtracked to the bathroom and stood in front of Michael, “Okay, first a wipe down and you can finish going potty.” 

She grabbed the hem of his heavily soiled leggings to pull them down as far as she could without crouching. Once she reached that threshold, she moved a still quietly crying Michael’s hands to her shoulders before crouching down, letting him use her for support as she guided him out of his jockstrap and leggings. 

She balled up the sodden cloth and set it aside to wipe off Michael’s bum, at least good enough to let him sit down on the toilet without spreading the mush to the seat. 

Once Jay stood, she helped him to the bathroom and sat him down, “Okay, finish going potty.”

He whined and moved to wipe the silent tears from his face with his shoulder. 

She sighed, “Mikey, this isn’t a good time to shut down. I need you to go potty so I can get you all clean without you pooping in the tub. Okay?”

He whined again and shook his head. 

Another sigh followed, but she left him to just sit on the toilet while she finished the bath. Which wasn't difficult. Just checking the temperature and turning off the tap when the basin was filled. 

She turned back to Michael, “Can you hold it while you get a bath?”

It took a few beats of silence, but he nodded ever so slightly, green eyes still dewey. 

“That’s good.” She grabbed his arm to help him get up from the toilet, and with a wipe, cleaned between his cheeks one last time before letting him get into the tub.

He easily enough was brought into the warm water, though he winced a bit at the change in temperature. He sunk into the water and looked up at Jay. 

The woman in question wiped down the toilet seat before shutting the lid and sat down, “I’m here to talk when you’re ready.”

Sat in the water for a moment, curled up with his arms crossed over his knees. But slowly, the hot water and silent presence from Jay coaxed him to uncurl, though he stared down at the water. 

Eventually he did speak up. “I don’t know. I didn’t mean for it to happen, any of this.”

She nodded, “You’re usually very good about going potty,” unless, of course, he let someone else take control. But when he was in charge of his body, he did fine. 

Heat rose in his cheeks and he shook his head, “None of it. I didn’t mean to be little. I don’t know if I want to.”

“Did I push you into headspace?” She thought he was feeling like an older boy when she left, and he’d have time to climb out, but apparently not. 

He shrugged at first, but nodded at her question. 

“What do you need from me then?”

Another shrug from the man. 

Jay let out a soft sigh, “Okay, let’s get you all clean then you can get in bed. I’ll bring you something to eat if you’re hungry.”

It took another quiet moment for the man to nod and add on to the proposal, “Wash my hair?”

She nodded and left the toilet to kneel by the tub and wash down the man.

Once he was clean, she helped him out to dry off before diapering him. He didn’t protest the padding around his waist and let her get him into a pair of thread bare sweats and a large pale pink shirt. 

With him dressed, she tucked him into bed, “I’ll clean the bathroom tomorrow, just take tonight off. Holler if you need me.”

He nodded, “Can Alexander sleep with me?”

She nodded, “I’ll see what I can do. Just nap for now.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and left to eat dinner and watch the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay and i share a name :)
> 
> future note to all trans people, don't try a name on an oc you'll keep for several years and be forced to share a name with


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains omorashi, omutsu (diapers), age play, and messing (soft scat)
> 
> also a whole lot of nothing happens, we get some character interaction and a lot of desscriptionss of domestic life

The three ate quietly and soon after, Kigh took Alexander to shower then to bed, leaving Jay to clean up. Michael stayed in the master bedroom, and she didn’t feel much like joining him on the off chance he woke up. 

Instead, she poked her head into the upstairs bedroom that was really just a loft with a half bath. Curled up on one of the doubles was Kigh and Alexander. Glad to see them peaceful, she went back down to the rather spacious living room. Clearly, the cabin was designed for a family to spend time away from the internet in the den. The couch was a pull out, just in case the few beds upstairs weren’t enough, but she didn’t have the commitment in her to unfurl the bed. 

Instead, she just laid across it after doing dishes and making sure to sanitize the kitchen floor. There she stayed, just debating if she had enough energy to change or if taking off her bra and jeans was good enough for now. 

Before a decision was made, Kigh walked down the stairs and moved to sit with Jay. Well, sit was a long stretch. She was laying on her side, so he had to sit, initially by the dip of her pelvis as she was slightly curled, then lower himself to lie and turn to face her. 

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead, “Hey,”

She smiled back, “You didn’t have to come down here, honey. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He shrugged, “You didn’t wake me up, I’m just really good at knowing when you need someone.” 

Jay nodded and tucked her head beneath his chin, listening to his still heart beat. “I’m fine, I’m not a danger to anyone right now, including myself. I’m just. Tired.”

“The kind of tired where you’re too tired to even go to sleep?”

She nodded and sighed, “I don’t know why.”

“Well for one, you’ve been buzzed all day, that’s not great for your energy levels. For two, it doesn’t really matter why. Sometimes you have a shit brain and you just can’t. It’s okay, you did a lot today and you’ll be able to do a lot tomorrow.”

Jay gave a barely discernible nod, the only way Kigh could feel it was the movement against his neck. “I wish it could just be over.”

“Grief and addiction are hard, you’ll get better. You’re already doing so much.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and fell asleep with her in his arms. 

The next morning, Michael was the first one awake. He always was, but going to sleep early helped. He shed the diaper Jay put on him and instead got dressed in his usual athletic leggings and v-neck shirt. 

Stepping into the kitchen and living room area, he decided to leave the lights off. The soft morning light was already peeking out through the blind. He started brewing coffee, disappointed no one started his drip cold brew yesterday. But that wasn’t the worst thing.

He riffled through the kitchen to find a pan and the food Jay bought yesterday. Omelettes and turkey bacon it was. As he started cooking, he fiddled with the radio he brought. Finding the channel he generally listened to, he turned up the volume and started to sing along in spanish. He went to the large, curtained windows that framed the living room and opened them. 

Early morning light flooded into the living room and eeped into the loft above. His deep alto voice was soon joined by groans of everyone waking up. 

Jay and Kigh untangled themselves. Well, Kigh mostly let Jay off the couch but still curled up and closed his eyes. The blond walked to the master bathroom to shower and get dressed. She came back after twenty minutes, dressed in shorts and a tank top, one of Michael’s hoodies draped over her shoulder, damp from her wet hair drying down for once. 

She walked over to him and reached up to kiss his cheek, “What do you need from me today?”

He stopped his singing to address her, “Check on the boys and then we can talk about plans. We need to set aside an hour somewhere to clean up. Maybe nap time?” 

She nodded, “Sounds good. Are you good for today?”

A faint blush rose in his cheeks and he nodded, “Of course, sorry for yesterday.” 

Jay hummed softly, “You stressed everyone out. Thank you for apologizing, even if it was out of your control. I’ll make sure to be more careful next time.” 

He nodded, “Thanks. Will you take care of my lovely sweet boys while I make breakfast?”

“Yeah, of course.” And off she went to find and dress the boys. 

She walked upstairs, passing Kigh on the way up. He was still on the couch, rubbing his eyes and looking generally grumpy. 

Upstairs, Alexander was rousing softly, pacifier still stuck in his mouth. Sat up as Jay stepped into the open air bedroom in the loft. He held out his arms, signaling his need to be held in the early morning. 

She complied, drawing near and wrapping her arms around his torso under his arms. She sat on the bed and pulled him into her lap. “Hey, little one. Sleep well?” 

He gave a nod, “Does daddy have coffee brewing?” 

“Maybe, but no coffee for little ones. You don’t need any caffeine, not with your little bitty bladder. I’m sure you’re already soaked, even without coffee.” 

With that, she pushed aside the blanket that got tangled in their laps and revealed his diaper. He slept in just one of Michael’s shirts--the oldest man being the community wardrobe--and it did nothing to hide the soggy padding. 

She pressed a palm to the front of the clearly wet diaper, “Uh-oh, looks like mommy was right, this little one needs a new diaper. Huh?” 

He nodded again, slightly, “Yes please.” 

“Of course.” She kissed his temple, picking him up as she stood with him. She did set him down on the bed a second later. “Do you want to stay here while I find the diaper bag?” 

Alexander shrugged. She patted his now exposed thigh, “Stay here and I’ll be back, love.” 

With a gentle smile, she went back down stairs, again passing Kigh on the way to the overly babyish diaper bag still sitting in the foyer. Grabbing it, she headed back, stopping at her partner, “Do you need a change too, love?” 

He shrugged, “Gimme a minute and maybe.” 

Kigh wasn’t a natural bedwetter, not like Alexander. If he passed out--as he was want to do--he’d often lose control of his bladder or bowels, same if he got too stressed and had a panic attack. But, left alone he had fairly good control of his faculties. 

Alexander just had a small bladder. And if he didn’t prepare for it, he’d often wet the bed. The one main fear of the youtube star was wetting on a stream or in public during shows. 

Still, with the diaper bag, she went back up to Alexander who had closed his eyes again.

Without shaking him back awake, Jay just went ahead and changed him, positioning herself between his legs on the bed and coaxing his hips up when needed. Half asleep, he complied.

Soon he was strapped into a new, less bulky diaper, the wet one tossed in the waste bin of the upstairs bathroom. “Okay, baby boy, do you want to go tell daddy how dry and clean you are?” 

He nodded softly and climbed out of bed, “Thank you momma,” calling over his shoulder as he padded down the stairs. 

She followed after him after washing her hands. She walked to Kigh and put a hand on his waist band, not pulling it down yet, “Need a change, bud?” 

He squirmed and pushed away her hand, “Not yet…” 

Nodding, she chose to believe he wasn’t fibbing at the moment and went to help Michael get breakfast out. Which mostly included him shooing her away and filling sippy cups with juice. 

After breakfast was done and over with, they had to get dressed and ready for a hike.

The two boys sat on the king sized bed, looking expectantly as Michael and Jay chose their outfits out of the bags, now brought into the master bedroom. 

Michael held up a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt with sharks printed over it for Kigh, “Come here, buddy.” 

Nodding, Kigh waited for Michael to sit down on the bed before walking on his knees over to him. He got into his lap, straddling him. He did plant a wet kiss on his cheek as he got dressed. 

Michael pushed down the front of his pajama pants, enough to stick his hand in and feel the front of his diaper. Sure enough, it squished softly against his palm. “Looks like my little boy needs a dry diaper.” 

Kigh eagerly nodded, “I’m not done yet though.” 

“Okay baby, finish tinkling.” 

The young man nodded before clenching his abdomen to push out what was left in him. Not only was it the small bits of pee left in his bladder from his wetting at the breakfast table, but it was a fair bit of poop too. 

He generally needed to poop in the mornings, but held it in after waking just for this. The shit sat in his colon all morning and finally, it would be freed. 

Because he was trying, he could feel every inch of the experience. He lifted his bum up off Michael to allow room for the mess and leaned forward as if that would give him any leverage as he pooped his pamps. 

Slowly, his cute little hole expanded and the log poked out, just barely between his cheeks. Soon enough, it widened and pushed out quickly. It pushed against the back of his already sodden diaper before disconnecting and falling to the lowest point. Had he not been wearing pants, it would have sagged just that much more, but his pajamas held the warm log close to him. A few more smaller pieces of poop soon followed. 

When it was all said and done, he plopped his ass back down on Michael’s lap and giggled. Naturally, all the mess he pushed out smushed against his backside, coating it in shit and pushing up between his cheeks. He had since grown used to this feeling and rather enjoyed the feeling of that first squish where everything lost it’s form. The small and the clean up were less enjoyable. 

Michael, who had only expected a wetting to warm his palm was a bit surprised by the clear smell that accompanied the accident. 

Alexander plugged his nose, “Stinky.” 

The older man nodded, “I agree. I think our little boy made a stinky in his diaper. Clearly, he’s just a baby who needs diapers, even for poopies.” He cracked a smile and stood with him in his arms. “Let’s clean this poopy butt up and make sure you’re super duper padded so this doesn’t happen in your big boy pants.” 

He carried him off to the bathroom where harder surfaces were easier to wipe down if anything were to fly astray. 

Jay stayed behind and dressed Alexander in a pale yellow striped shirt and baby blue shorts. She sat and held him while Kigh was being changed. 

Giggles echoed from the bathroom as Michael teased the boy while he got cleaned up. He always was a bit more interactive in that area. 

Soon though, everyone was dressed, including shoes and diapers, and they were ready to go on their morning hike. 

Alexander was all but glued to her hand as they got ready to go out. He stuck a finger in his mouth, “What are we doin’, again, momma?”

She brought her spare hand up to smooth down his hair, “Hiking and swimming I think. First, a bigger hike while it’s cool, then we can swim all day, and play in the woods.” 

“And there’s nothing in the woods?” 

“Nope, absolutely nothing.” She leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

While he was busy getting pampered by Jay, Kigh krept up quietly behind him before jabbing him in the sides, sending a bolt of adrenaline up his side. He immediately yelped, and with little tears budding in his eyes, he turned to pout at Kigh.

Jay gave him a bit of a warning look, “Be nice, please.” 

“I am bein’ nice! I didn’t hurt him or tell him about any of the monsters in the woods. And the one in the lake. He’s a big eel who bites off people’s feet.” He grinned widely to show off his own teeth as a sort of representation of the supposed eel. 

Alex whined and burrowed into Jay’s side. 

Michael came up behind him, his slightly larger frame serving as an intimidating backdrop. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on Kigh, “Don’t go scaring your brother, or you’ll be stuck babysitting him at home when he won’t want to do anything.” 

Kigh turned and pouted, “I’m just kiddin’...”

“Don’t kid about being a scaremonger.” He reached out and pat his bum in warning. 

He then turned to Jay, “Are we ready to go?” 

She nodded, “Yeah, I got these two lotioned up, Did you put on sunscreen?” She held up a bottle of sunscreen. 

He shook his head, “I don’t burn, my beautiful latino skin helps with that.” 

“You may not burn, but you can still get skin cancer. Put some on.” 

He rolled his dark green eyes at her but did step forward and grab the bottle. “I’ll put it on as we hike. Let’s go.” He adjusted his bag on his shoulders and headed out the front door of the cabin. He walked aways away from the cabin, across the crushed gravel road to the beginning of the woods. Looking back, he called to his small family, “Well, let’s get going.” 

Kigh excitedly ran after him, but Alexander still curled into Jay’s side, likely playing up how spooked he was to receive her affection. 

All in all, the hike was fine. It was a local hike, not kept up by the local park services or anything, rather a publicly owned plot of land that was hand forged. But as a result there was no bathroom at the trailhead. 

Michael grinned at this fact and turned to face them, “Everyone make sure to hydrate, but be careful, you don’t want to be peeing in the bushes.” 

Jay rolled her eyes, but didn’t comment on his stiff dialogue. 

The group started hiking. Alexander eventually grew bored with just walking, more focused on playing or cuddling then walking aimlessly up the forested mountains of Idaho. He let go of Jay’s hand and skipped ahead of Michael, slipping more than one as he wasn’t careful with the footsteps. The loose dirt under foot did him no favors. 

Everytime he slipped, Michael reached out and grabbed his arm to keep him from face planting in the dirt. After the third time of him almost falling, he stopped for a second. “Let’s have a trail mix break, huh bug?” 

Alexander perked up a little bit at that, “Yeah! Cause we are on a trail, huh.” He came to a stand still and held his hands out for the baggy of trail mix for him to snack out of. Jay passed around a water bottle. 

In all, the break was only a few minutes long and they were off again. This time, Kigh was delegated to be the hand holder of Alexander. They tried to run ahead, but they weren’t able to do so as well as the trail grew steeper and they grew tired from running around. Instead, they settled for walking, Kigh pointing out animals and fun plants as they walked up the hill. 

They made it to the peak a little before noon. The water was passed around again, this time, as Alexander took a long sip, he squirmed. His body language was a lot more obvious than some people, namely Kigh. 

He shifted from foot to foot, thighs rubbing desperately together, and his hands curled into fists over and over again, as if he had to remind his urethra what it was supposed to be doing by using his hands as an example. 

As he did his not so subtle potty dance, Jay and Michael set up the picnic. With a blanket spread out, they sat and ate the sandwiches packed earlier that morning. Then, came the relaxing. 

The small found family spent an hour just sitting and talking, enjoying the scenery from so high up. Plenty of pictures were taken, and Alexander stopped his squirming with a happy, yet blushy sigh. 

And then they headed down again, this time to change into swimwear with more sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot written, but i'm missing some scenes and i need to put them in/clean up


End file.
